I'm Not Like That
by Neopuff
Summary: Oneshot: After another day of running from fangirls with Tenten there to help him, Neji asks his teammate why she isn’t one of them. [NejiTen NejixTenten]


I just made this oneshot because I'm at a writer's-block with "The Demon Within," and "Distractions." I hope this helps!

Title: I'm Not Like ThatSummery: Oneshot - After another day of running from fangirls with Tenten there to help him, Neji asks his teammate why she isn't one of them. (NejiTen NejixTenten)  
Pairings: NejiTen, duh!

Okay…just a quick oneshot. Probably will be short – not sure yet.

Neji's POV – I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

**I'm Not Like That**

I ran and ran and ran. They just wouldn't stop coming! I felt like an idiot, being chased and being…well, yes! I'm afraid! They're everywhere! It's like they multiply in their sleep! Oh, why won't Uchiha Sasuke come back?! Why don't they go after someone else?! Why did I have to be such a powerful shinobi!

What was I so petrified of?

Well, the fangirls of course.

"NEJI-KUN!"

"GO OUT WITH MEE!!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT!"

It was an embarrassing situation…to be worried, no, panicking, about some weak females. Of course, not all females are entirely weak.

And that was the one girl who wasn't a fangirl.

Well, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino – They weren't any of my fangirls.

No one in the Hyuuga family, either.

It was her.

Tenten.

**xXx**

"Back off!" Tenten ran in front of the girl's that were chasing me. Just like everytime, she said that one thing that I really wish were true. "He's with me! Get over it!"

We both knew that saying we were dating was just a ploy to get them to go away. One time we had to kiss to convince them…that was one heck of a day. The rest of Konoha knew it wasn't true, only those fangirls thought it was. Neither of us seemed to mind, but I had to know.

Why?

Why was she so different from all those other girls. Was it she had feelings for some other guy?

"Okay Neji, they're gone." Tenten walked up to me casually. "So, are we gonna train or what?"

"Hn." She sighed and started walking away, and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down next to me.

"Ack! Neji, what was that for?" She glared at me.

"Tenten…" The next words were difficult for me to think of without it going the wrong way. "What do you – er…"

She stared at me as I thought of something good to say.

"You…why?"

She stared at me for another minute, probably thinking I had more to say. "Why what?"

"All of them, they're obsessed with me. I don't think they really _love_ me, but they obsess." I pointed out to her.

"Okay…"

"Why - why aren't you one of them?" I finished, thinking I would regret saying that. When she didn't say anything, I added, "I mean, when they made you kiss me, you didn't even blush or anything…"

"Well…Neji…" She rubbed a hand against the back of her head. "I – I don't know what made you ask this, Neji, but…hmm…" She tapped on her chin lightly, making her look especially cute. "I'm…you probably should know this after so many years, but, well…I'm not like that." She shrugged. "It's not me."

I stared at her and she stared back.

"What?"

"What-what do you think of me, then?" I asked, shocking not only her, but myself.

"Uh…well…" This was the first time I'd ever seen her face a color other than tan. "Heh, Neji…what's with all the questions anyway?"

"Please answer me."

"Neji…I…" she sighed. "I…care about you. You're my teammate, my friend, my…"

I waited.

But she never said anymore.

"Your?" I was usually the patient type, but today was different.

"I…I don't know…" We sighed simultameously. "It's just, well…"

I couldn't control myself anymore. I needed to know. I pushed my face towards hers and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. "Do you…love me?"

I noticed her eyes widen at my question and her cheeks turn an even darker color of red.

"Neji…why do you want to know?"

My reason was simple. I stared into her eyes for another second before a hand came up to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. What I did next was beyond my comprehension. My left hand went around her waist and I had her in a gentle kiss.

It was much better than the first one, I can say that for sure.

**End**

Okay…I wrote this while listening to this no-word song called, "Moondance," "Miss Independent," and "Everywhere." All of them were NejiTen AMV's to inspire me.

I was bored and had to put this down.

Neji…OOC? I thought a little…but not all too much.

And It's impossible for Tenten to be OOC seeing as how she barely has a character (KISHIMOTO!!!)

Omigawd! So short! Like, 800 words! Short short short…

Okie…now. There's a little purple button down there. See it? Oh…it's so pretty! Click it! Magical things will happen!


End file.
